memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Risa
Designated as a "pleasure planet", Risa was an inhabited Federation planet. This planet was the homeworld of the humanoid Risians. It was orbited by at least two moons and located in a binary system about 90 light years from the Sol system. The planetary government was named the Risa Hedony. The Federation starbase Starbase 12 was located close to this planet. mentioned three moons, and that the planet was minshara class.}} Culture and climate Originally a dismal, rain-soaked, and geologically unstable planet covered with vast jungles and plagued by violent earthquakes, the native Risians transformed their world with a technologically sophisticated weather control network that provided nearly constantly desirable weather, and seismic regulators to eliminate the geological instability for optimum tourist comfort. By at least the mid-22nd century, Risa became known for its beautiful tropical resorts and abundance of pristine beaches making it a popular tourist destination. ( ; ; ) Risa was most noted for the frank and open sexuality of its native population. Identified by a decorative emblem on their foreheads between the eyes, Risians often initiate or respond to the desire for sexual relations through the use of a small statuette called a horga'hn, the Risian symbol of sexuality or fertility. Display of a horga'hn announced that the owner wished to participate in jamaharon, a Risian sexual rite. By the mid-24th century, Risa had developed a reputation as being a most peaceful planet where weapons weren't allowed. ( ; ) Popular attractions * Suraya Bay, where the Lohlunat, the Festival of the Moon, was held. One recommended restaurant was a little boat that sails into the bay every evening just after sunset. Patrons waded out to it, and they are served seafood right off the deck. ( ) * Galartha, a cliff face that changes pitch while you climb it. ( ) * Temtibi Lagoon, where it never rained, the water was warm and the wind smelled sweet. ( ) * Subterranean Gardens with luminescent plants. ( ) * Risan steam-pools, which are said to be very relaxing. ( ) * Risa water recreation park ( ) There were many nightclubs, but the Vulcan database advises visitors be wary of the occasional crime. Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed, for example, were left tied up in their underwear by two alien thieves who were disguised as two "gorgeous" Risian females. ( ) According to the Vulcan database, Risa had over 200 registered Nuvian masseuses. ( ) History In 2152, the visited Risa for two days for some shore leave. This stop-over marked the first official visit of an Earth starship to Risa and also the farthest any Human had officially traveled from the Sol system up until then. ( ) Also during the 22nd century, a time-travelling scientist from the 27th century called Kal Dano came to Risa. Here he hid his invention called Tox Uthat, a device capable of halting all nuclear fusion within a star, from Vorgon criminals who considered it to be a formidable weapon. By the 24th century, the history of the Uthat had passed into local legend and both the Vorgons as well as Federation archeologists tried to recover it. ( ) On stardate 34180.7, Risa hosted a Starfleet bridge tournament, in which Jean-Luc Picard won a Silver Spade. ( ) In 2366, Vash, a Human archaeologist who was concluding years of search by Prof. Samuel Estragon, found the Tox Uthat buried in a cave. She wanted to conceal her discovery from other interested factions, such as vacationer Jean-Luc Picard, but as Picard discovered her deception and the Vorgon's longing for the dangerous device, he destroyed it. ( ; ) In late 2367, Risa hosted an artificial intelligence seminar. ( ) According to Starfleet Intelligence, it was believed that Federation Ambassador Krajensky was kidnapped by the Dominion while visiting Risa in 2371, so that he could be replaced by a Changeling impersonator. ( ) In 2373, the New Essentialists, who led a campaign to turn the Federation away from its perceived decadence, successfully sabotaged Risa's weather modification network. They attempted to do the same to the planet's vital seismic regulators, but were stopped when Lt. Cmdr. Worf got disillusioned and refused to continue the demonstration. ( ) Visitations In 2135, and while working for the Vulcan Ministry of Security, T'Pol tracked down the fugitive Vulcan operatives Menos and Jossen to Risa and pursued them into the planet's jungles. She killed Jossen but Menos escaped. ( ) In 2152, several crewmembers of the spend two days and two nights on Risa, where they visited various locations, such as Suraya Bay and the Galartha cliffs. ( ) In 2366, Captain Picard of the followed his first officer's recommendation and took a shore-leave on Risa. ( ) Geordi La Forge was scheduled to attend an artificial intelligence seminar on Risa in late 2367. He was ordered by Captain Picard to arrive a few days early to have some fun and relax. However, several hours before his arrival he was kidnapped by Romulans and replaced by a double who attended the seminar in his place. ( ) Riker visited Risa in 2368, where he met Ktarian operative Etana Jol. ( ) In 2368, Captain Picard suggested a hypothetical choice whether to holiday on Corsica or on Risa. ( ) In 2369, Grand Nagus Zek had decided to go to Risa or Balosnee VI for his first vacation in eighty-five years. ( ) In early 2371, a Boslic captain filed a flight plan from Deep Space 9 to Risa after selling some wreckage to Quark. ( ) Later that year, Thomas Riker (while posing as Will Riker) claimed that he was on his way from the Enterprise-D to a vacation on Risa. ( ) Hoping to stop her from further helping the Maquis, Benjamin Sisko told Kasidy Yates they should visit Risa. Yates turned him down, but told him she would meet him there if he wanted to travel there alone in a runabout. ( ) Jadzia Dax, Worf, Julian Bashir, Leeta and Quark all visited Temtibi Lagoon on Risa in 2373. ( ) Later that year, arms-dealer Farrakk visited Risa for a vacation instead of opening negotiations with the Verillians. ( ) At some point in 2373, Raimus was on Risa and talked a Starfleet officer who was in command of the weather control system there to become an informant for the Orion Syndicate. ( ) In 2374, Odo asked Bashir if an upcoming medical conference he was to attend was on Risa. It was actually on another "sunny resort," Casperia Prime. ( ) When told by Jadzia she wanted a suffering-free honeymoon, Worf was worried she wanted to visit Risa again. She had actually chosen Casperia Prime. ( ) When Grand Nagus Zek disappeared in mid-2375, Quark believed he was probably on Risa. In fact, he had traveled to the mirror universe. Zek himself knew that Quark would say he was on Risa. ( ) Doctor Bashir asked Sarina Douglas if she wanted to go to Risa. Their relationship ended before they could go. ( ) Grand Nagus Zek and Ishka retired to Risa in 2375. ( ) Following the Battle of Cardassia and the prospect of a larger battle with the Dominion, Ezri Dax told Captain Sisko that "all things considered, I'd rather be on Risa." Sisko noted "that makes two of us." ( ) Further information Spaceport authorities * Risa Control Points of interest s in 2135]] * Galartha * Suraya Bay * Temtibi Lagoon Zoological * Risian bird * Risan sea turtle Appendices Background There are two pronunciations for Risa. In the script for "The Mind's Eye", the pronunciation was "RYE-sa". In the script for "Q-Less"", the pronunciation was "RYE-suh". Classified as M class, the planet Risa (Epsilon Ceti B II) was admitted into the United Federation of Planets in 2249. The Risan Hedony governed the planet from the capital city Nuvia. The population of Risa in 2378 was 2.81 billion, and, in an average year, up to 1.3 billion tourists visited the world. In the late 24th century, Risa was named as a destination on the major space lanes. (Star Trek: Star Charts, pages 37 & 53) Apocrypha The non-canon Star Trek: Destiny novel mini-series depicted Risa as one of the many worlds decimated during a Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant in 2381. Before established "Nuvians" to be a separate species, the reference to Nuvian masseuses on Risa in was misinterpreted by the non-canon Star Trek: Star Charts, which lists the city of "Nuvia" as the capital of Risa. Appearances * ** ** * ** ** * ** External link * de:Risa es:Risa fr:Risa ja:ライサ nl:Risa Category:Planets